To be a woman
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Mum-Ra turns Lion-o into a woman. Now deciding to go by Lionia she has to learn what is like to be a woman because it's permanent. Lionia soon discovers a female interest men.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lion-o and Cheetara were out today exploring. This was a nice day to be out the sun was shining and the birds were singing.

Mum-Ra was looking into his cauldron. "Mum-Ra, take this, and use it on Lion-o, and it will do some thing to him, it will make him female, and if he's female she will be easier to handle, you can get through to her, by making yourself look enticing to her. You can trick her manipulate her. Do it Mum-Ra do it now," the ancient spirits of evil said.

"Yes my masters," Mum-Ra said grabbing the bottle.

Mum-Ra saw Lion-o was out with Cheetara now he had the perfect opportunity. "Ancient spirits of evil transform this decayed form to Mum-Ra the ever living!" he said. Mum-Ra flew off to the forest. He saw Lion-o and Cheetara together talking.

"Lion-o you know I'm sure you will be interested that soon you will be in for a surprise there are more Thunderian refugee's out there and they are wanting to meet you." Cheetara said.

"That's great," Lion-o said.

"Hey Thundercats I hope you are prepared for a little game." Mum-Ra said.

"Mum-Ra!" Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra pulled cork out of the bottle and threw it. It hit Lion-o and the contents got all over him. "Argh!" Lion-o said pulling out a shard that got embedded in his arm and he passed out.

"Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"Mission accomplished," Mum-Ra said.

Cheetara was about to go after him but right now Lion-o was her main priority. She turned around and saw Lion-o was no longer a man but a woman. She got her communicator. "Panthro come in and bring the Thundertank, we need to get Lion-o to the cat's lair infirmary ASAP." Cheetara said.

"What's wrong with him?" Panthro asked.

"It's something you have to see to believe." Cheetara said. She saw a small part of of bottle it had some of the liquid that changed Lion-o into a woman. "Maybe Tygra will know what this is," she said.

The Thundertank came roaring into the forest. Panthro saw Lion-o he was shocked. "How can this be? It's not possible," Panthro said.

"Mum-Ra did it with this," Cheetara said showing the broke piece of bottle holding the liquid. Panthro got out a test tube and Cheetara poured it in.

Panthro carefully lifted Lion-o and put him I mean her. Into the Thundertank. They rushed the lord of the Thundercats turned lady of the Thundercats to Cat's lair.

"I called in Pumyra she will be able to examine Lion-o to find out if she is fully female now and Tygra will be able to tell if it's reversible." Panthro said.

"Good because I don't know when she'll wake up." Cheetara said.

Once arriving at cat's lair Lion-o was taken to the infirmary and the other Thundercats were shocked. Lion-o was laying the bed and Pumyra was about to start the exam when Lion-o woke up.

"Ugh what happened." she said. Then she noticed the her voice sounded different and saw her hands looked different dainty and lady like. She saw her reflection in a reflective surface and started to freak out.

Panthro, Tygra, Cheetara and Bengali held her arms and legs down while Pumyra gave Lion-o a dose of sedative. Pumyra finished the shot. After a couple of minutes the sedative started to work. She was starting to calm down. "You can let go of me now," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Panthro said and they released her arms and legs.

"What happened to me?" Lion-o asked. "I'm now a woman," she said.

"It has something to do with the contents of the bottle that Mum-Ra threw at you." Cheetara said.

"I examined the liquid it's ancient potion, that turns a person into the opposite gender and a read all reports on it and once it's used once on someone it's permanent so now Lion-o is now the lady of the Thundercats and will remain that way." Tygra said.

"I guess I better get use to it," Lion-o said.

"You have no choice in the matter." Tygra said.

"Well I guess now I need a girly name." Lion-o said. "Father told me if I was a girl he would've called me Lionia, so I guess I'll go by that," she said.

"Okay then, I will let the others know and explain what happened to the Thunderian refugee colonies." Tygra said.

"This is going to take a while to get use too," Lionia said.

Pumyra came up to her. "Lionia I need to go over somethings with you and look at your new lady parts, to make sure nothing is wrong with them," Pumyra said.

"Okay," Lionia said.

"Okay Lionia you are all female now, so what I'm going to do is going to be quite unpleasant but necessary." Pumyra said.

"What are you going to do?" Lionia said.

"Well I'm going to well,' Pumyra said then whispered in her ear.

"Isn't that a little invasive?" Lionia asked.

"It kind of is but it let's me know your lady parts okay when I do it. Then I will test blood and other things to see on other things that will go over with you later." Pumyra said.

"Okay I'm ready," Lionia said.

"Okay brace yourself," Pumyra said.

Once it was over Lionia felt relieved. "Sorry I know that was unpleasant, it's unpleasant for all it happens too, I know from personal experience." Pumyra said. "Now time for me to go over things with you," she said.

Lionia listened what Pumyra had to say. Then Pumyra showed her a video that explain how female reproductive organs work. Then how females get pregnant and how they have children.

"That was a lot of information to take in," Lionia said.

"I know it is, but I hope you understand." Pumyra said.

"Don't worry I understand, I know you and Cheetara will help me understand about this and get use to it," Lionia said.

"Of course we will now get some rest," Pumyra said.

Lionia got comfortable in and went to sleep. While Pumyra went to meet with the others.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lionia had a lot to think about. She just changed from a man into a woman.

Pumyra explained to the other Thundercats that Lionia was now 100% female. "I did some testing and she is perfectly capable of having children." Pumyra said.

"Well we better make sure she remains safe," Panthro said.

"Yes Mum-Ra probably did this so he can easily handle her and might take advantage of her." Tygra said.

"Well she's got few things to get use too," Cheetara said.

Lionia woke up the next morning and went out into the dinning room for breakfast. "Good morning Lionia," Tygra said.

"Good morning Tygra," Lionia said and sat down at the table.

Lionia had a lot to think about still. "Lionia we have some new clothes for you," Pumyra said.

"Great, I bet they fit better than these," Lionia said.

"They will," Pumyra said.

Lionia saw the clothes that was laid out for her. She even saw the ladies underwear. She got dressed and brushed her hair. "How do I look?" Lionia asked.

"You look fine," Pumyra said.

"Yes and we are glad what we found fits." Cheetara said.

Lionia had to get use to being woman. Over the next couple of days she was pretty much use to it. Then she was pretty embarrassed today. She was hiding in her room. "Come on Lionia what's wrong?" Panthro asked.

"Yes let us in," Tygra said.

"Don't you guys come in here!" Lionia said.

Cheetara and Pumyra came to the door and knocked. "Who is it?" Lionia asked.

"Cheetara," Cheetara said.

"And Pumyra," Pumyra said.

"You two can come in," Lionia said. "Don't you guys follow!" she said.

They came in. Lionia whispered in Pumyra's ear what was going on.

"Lionia that is nothing to be embarrassed about, it's all part of being a woman," Pumyra said.

Cheetara realized what Lionia told Pumyra and nodded. They showed her what to do.

A few weeks passed and things settled in fine. Lion-o and Tygra were exploring the unicorn forest. Then it started to rain. "Oh great!" Lionia said.

"Look a cave," Tygra said.

"Well at least we will be warm and dry," Lionia said.

The storm was going on for hours. "We better call cat's lair and tell them we won't be back until the storm stops." Tygra said.

"Good idea." Lionia said.

"Tygra calling Cat's lair," Tygra said.

"Panthro here, where are you, and Lionia?" Panthro asked.

"We are in cave, the storm is pretty bad right now so we won't be back until it stops." Tygra said.

"I understand see you two soon and be careful," Panthro said.

"Understood," Tygra said.

It was get late and Lionia dozed off. She slipped in her sleep and her head was now resting on Tygra's shoulder. Tygra allowed it and went to sleep himself. Lionia woke up the next morning and saw herself leaning on Tygra's shoulder. "I'm sorry Tygra," Lionia said.

"Don't worry about besides it happened after you fell asleep, now that the storm is over we can go home," Tygra said.

They made back to cat's lair and had a nice breakfast.

Lionia was wondering why now to her the adult men Thundercats were looking attractive to her. She decided to ask Pumyra about it.

"It's very simple, now your body is producing a great deal of the female hormone estrogen. It's making you think more like a female would, so your mind has finally finished adapting to the change." Pumyra said.

"Oh," Lionia said.

"Just remember what I talked to you about when you met a male you fall in love with, you should be careful because last thing you need is to get a baby dumped in your lap when you are not ready," Pumyra said.

"I understand," Lionia said. "But how will I know who is the right guy?" she asked.

"Trust me you'll know," Pumyra said.


End file.
